It's never too late
by Alura96
Summary: The apocalypse is over, and Sam Winchester is about to start afresh.But he may not be making the right choice, and only one person can make him realize that it's never too late to turn back...
1. Chapter 1

**It's never too late**

**Sadly, I do not own any of these characters.**

**CHAPTER 1: REBIRTH**

Jessica couldn't breathe. She struggled desperately against the chains that held her, writhing, trying to break free. The memories assaulted her again. The man with glowing yellow eyes. A scream built up in her throat. Escape. She had to escape. The sharp stab of pain as an unseen power lifted her off her feet... pushed her on to the ceiling. Fire licking at her bones...No, no, no."Jess!" A pained cry, terrified, scared. Wild, unfocused hazel eyes staring up at her. Sam...No, she had to reach him. Tell him. Yellow eyes..."No.." she moaned, struggling harder."No...no...NO!" Jessica's scream pierced the quiet as she jolted upright in the dark. She squinted around, trying to slow her breathing. Where was she? It was so dark...she still was in Hell, probably. A new part she'd never been to before. Not that she would have noticed...the pain was so terrible, it obliterated every other thought, feeling, every memory. But if this was Hell, why wasn't she in pain anymore? They never left her alone.

Jessica brushed her sandy hair from her face and her hand collided with something soild. Frowning, she pressed her fingers against the material. Wood. And the smell...she knew it. She sniffed. Pine. And pine was used in-"I'm in a coffin?" she questioned aloud, incredulity filling her voice, rough from disuse. Jessica started to panic again."Hello?" she called, pounding against the lid over her head."Can anyone hear me? Help!" And then, miraculously the lid slid off and a cascade of dry mud came tumbling in. Jessica cried out, shielding her face from the dust. When she lowered her arms, she was forced to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment to protect them from the sunlight that filtered in. Yes, sunlight .Jessica could feel it warm on her face. Hurriedly, she got up and weakly scrambled out of the wooden box.

She took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of nowhere. But slowly, she began to recognize the place. The wind tugged at her hair with gentle fingers. Lawrence, Kansas. It came to her like a soft whisper drifting through the leaves of the tall trees around her. Sam brought me here once, she remembered. Sam...the name brought so many feelings coursing into Jessica's heart. Love, longing, pain, resentment. Why hadn't Sam told her the truth? About Mary Winchester's death, about their family's real business, hunting demons...Why did she have to hear it all from the yellow eyed monster? If Sam had told me the truth, we would be together now, Jessica reflected bitterly. All is not lost, a soft voice murmured near her and she jumped. Her eyes darted to and fro, but she could not spot anyone.

Not knowing what to do, Jessica began to walk. After a short distance. what she saw made her eyes bug out. She would know that car anywhere. She'd seen it only once, but it was so gorgeous she couldn't ever forget it. It was Dean Winchester's 67 Chevy Impala. That had to mean Dean was nearby. And so was Sam. Elation filled Jessica's soul as she quickened her pace to the car, which stood before a convenience store. She stopped just in time to see Dean come out with a chocolate bar in hand." Yeah, Bobby " he was saying on the phone."Yeah, five minutes." And then he saw Jessica standing there, eyeing him nervously. His green eyes narrowed."Bobby, I'll talk to you later."

Before Jessica could react, a fountain of water hit her, and when she blinked it away, spluttering, a gun was aimed at her throat."What are you?" Dean growled and when she didn't answer, he jabbed her."Answer me, goddamn it!" "I'm...I'm Jessica" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Didn't he remember her? "Sure you are."Without moving the gun, Dean pulled out a sachet from his pocket and threw its powdery contents on Jessica. "Salt?" she choked out. "Son of a bitch! "Dean roared and she flinched."You're not a demon" he said through gritted teeth." A ghoul maybe? " "No, Dean, please believe me."Jessica pleaded."I'm me. I'm human. I was in Hell till now. I just woke up a while ago in a coffin. I don't know what's happening." She let out a strangled sob. Dean stood there silently for a second, his head cocked to one side."Oh" he said suddenly, as if replying to a silent dialogue in his mind."That changes things." He moved towards Jessica, who cringed."Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you " he raised his hands and came slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal. "It's okay" he told her."I just want to check something. Can you show me your left shoulder?" Jessica stared at him."Please?" he requested. She nodded and pulled up the sleeve oh her grey t-shirt. She gasped as she studied the swollen red handprint burned into her shoulder."Look at this" Dean showed her a similar handprint, only bigger in size, after tugging his sleeve up."I was in Hell too" he said softly. Then he seemed to make a quick decision. "Come on" he said."We'll talk as I drive." Jessica frowned."Where's Sam?"Dean gaped at her for a full minute and nasty thoughts began to take over her mind. "He's not dead. is he?" she asked fearfully."Goodness, no! He's fine" said Dean ,looking uncomfortable."He's absolutely fine." "Where is he?" "He...uh" Dean ran his fingers through his spiky hair."He's getting married today." The impact of those words made Jessica stagger back in shock. Sam was getting married? How was that possible? He loved her, Jessica, didn't he? Be reasonable, Jess, she scolded herself. It's been six years. Obviously he's moving on. But she couldn't get herself to stop the tears that stung her eyes and rolled in miniature rivulets down her cheeks.

Again the voice in her head spoke. Do not lose faith, dearest. It's never too late. There is still hope if you hurry. "Jessica?" Dean was patting her arm awkwardly. "I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away. Jessica had always been one for action. She rarely wasted time in thinking elaborately. "I can't let this happen." She told Dean firmly. "I'm going to stop the wedding." She expected Dean to yell at her for trying to ruin his brother's life, and drive off, leaving her there alone. So she was more than surprised when he gave her a cocky grin and said," That's the kind of thing I like to hear. C'mon, hop in." "Aren't you angry?" Jessica asked as she got into Dean's Impala. "I mean, I'm going to gatecrash the most important day of your brother's life!" Jessica couldn't believe Dean was helping her.

He laughed good naturedly. "Are you kidding me? You'll be doing Sammy a huge favour by turning up there. You'll save him from making the worst decision of his life!" Suddenly, Dean turned around in his seat. Jessica turned too and saw a dark haired man in a trench coat, sitting and fidgeting with his tie in the back seat. "Where'd he come from? She wondered aloud. The man looked at her with intense blue eyes."Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "What're you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the wedding?" The man's blue eyes blazed and static seemed to envelope the atmosphere. "Madison's mother tried to make me change out of my trench coat. And she pulled my tie up. I'm an Angel of the Lord, Dean, not a little doll for anyone to dress up!" Dean sighed. "I apologize from her side. Seriously, every one of them is crazy." Looking at Jessica, he said "Meet Castiel. He's an angel. He's the one who saved me from Hell three years ago. He's also my best friend." At this, Dean and Castiel shared a brief smile, and Jessica realized that they must have been through a lot together. "Cas" said Dean, "this is Jessica... Sam's... um..." Jessica smiled weakly. "I know who she is" Castiel deadpanned and Jessica glanced at him in surprise. His eyes were kind. "You have suffered much." Then turning to Dean," Would you like me to take you two there? It will be faster." "I'm not leaving my baby here!" Dean protested and Castiel rolled his eyes. "It will be taken care of. Trust me." Dean nodded and leaned towards the angel. "Come here" he said to a puzzled Jessica. Castiel pressed his fingers against both their foreheads together. There was a flash of white light and Jessica found herself standing with Dean and Castiel at the entrance of what was obviously Sam's wedding. She almost gagged at the sight of the bright pink heart stuck to the pillar, saying ' Sam weds Madison' in curlicue. "Here we go" said Dean and with a deep breath, pulled the other two with him to walk along with the other guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SPEAK NOW**

**Again, these characters do not belong to me.**

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

"Her name's Madison." Dean made a face. "Pretty girl. But a complete flake. She's just so annoying, everyone hates her. And don't even get me started on her family. The wedding's not even over, and already Madison's mother is trying to alter Cas's physical appearance. I wake up in cold sweat at night with the fear that one day, I'll get up and find that they've sold my Impala." "Does she know...about, um, monsters and stuff? " Jessica asked hesitantly. "Yes" said Dean, obviously disgruntled. "She got possessed once. Trust Sam to go for such a girl."

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

"There she is" Dean gestured towards a partitioned area cut off from the guests, where the family people swarmed about. "I told you I want the lace _there_, not _here_!" A girl wearing a bridal dress which resembled a whipped cream puff was yelling at a caramel skinned woman in a pale blue dress. She would have looked nice enough had she not lathered on a whole year's supply of make up, and if she removed the extremely constipated expression from her face. Dean shook his head disgustedly. "I knew it was a mistake to make Lisa the bridesmaid. Lisa's my wife." He explained to Jessica. "As you can see, she is currently being insulted by my brother's charming fiancée. " Madison shrieked in a fit of anger, and waving her arms, accidentally knocked into a pair of waiters carrying drinks. Down went the poor men, martinis and all.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

_**I lose myself in a daydream**_

_**Where I stand and say**_

"Oh God, I can't believe this is such a mess." Dean's Lisa had come to stand by them. She was a tall, slim woman with a pretty face. "Oh, who's this?" she glanced curiously at Jessica. Dean smirked. "Liss, meet the surprise entry of today's event. This is Jessica. She's going to ask Sammy to run away with her." As Lisa stared in shock, a brown haired man literally pranced over to where they stood. "Cassie!" he sang exuberantly and threw his arms around a very displeased Castiel. "Where've you been, baby brother? I missed you!" He mussed up Castiel's already untidy black hair. The other man squirmed. " Gabriel, get away from me. And don't call me Cassie." Jessica let out a small giggle, and the man called Gabriel looked at her. A wide smile appeared on his face. "Jessica!" he cried jovially. "What a pleasure!" and gave her a big hug, much to her amazement. "Now you'll have to excuse us" grinned Gabriel and half dragged, half carried Castiel away. "So Lisa" said Dean conversationally. " How about you get Jess something to eat, and help her tidy up a bit? I'll fill you in later." "Sure" Lisa smiled warmly at Jessica."Hopefully you'll be my sister in law instead of that horrid Madison." Jessica decided she liked Lisa. As she ate, she surveyed the scene Madison and her family were creating. The wedding was turning out to be a disaster.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

"Oh look" Lisa whispered. "There's Sam." Jessica paused with a taco in hand. There he stood, on the opposite side of the partition, straightening his bowtie and looking very vervous. He looked so handsome, Jessica wanted to cry.

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

Lisa noticed Jessica's tears. "Don't worry" she said softly. "When I went to get you the food, Dean told me everything about you. I know it must be very upsetting. Six years is a long time and you've been through so much..." Jessica stared at her. "You...you know_ everything_? " Lisa gave her a small smile. "Yes. I've been hunting with Dean for over a year now. My son Ben was captured by changelings once and Dean rescued him. That's when I came to know about all this." She paused. "Everything will work out, Jess. It always does." Somewhere ahead, a trumpet blared and music started to play. "It's time" said Lisa.

_**Fun gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**_

The music was truly horrible. Jessica felt that she would die if she ever had to hear it again. "Hey" Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Don't go before him now. Later, before they say their vows, okay?" Jessica nodded and took her place behind the partition.

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

She watched as Madison tossed her head and began a half crawl half dance towards the altar, all the while simpering at Sam. Jessica observed that Sam looked very uncomfortable and upset. He wore the same look he used to when Jessica switched the internet off while he was researching. His eyes searched the crowd, for something, someone... dare she say for Jessica herself?

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

_**But I know you wish it was me**_

_**You wish it was me, don't you?**_

"He wishes you were here." The voice in her head spoke from beside her. Jessica saw that it belonged to a very pretty red headed girl with dark, solemn eyes. "Who are you?" "Anna" said the girl quietly. "I'm the angel who rescued you from Hell."

_**So don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at he back door**_

"Why did you bring me back? " Jessica whispered. "Because we had orders to" said Anna simply. "Sorry for the handprint by the way." "No, it's okay." Jessica brushed her shoulder self consciously."I don't mind an extra accessory. Thanks, I guess." Anna chuckled.

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**Your time is running out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

"You've been through much at a young age, Jessica. And that without any fault of yours. You did nothing wrong except maybe loving the wrong man." Anna studied Jessica's face with disquieting intensity. "I don't regret loving Sam for a moment." Jessica replied."Is Gabriel really Castiel's brother?" "Yes" Anna smiled fondly." And I'm their sister." "Is Gabriel an angel too then?" "No" said Anna." He's an archangel." Before Jessica could digest that, she gestured towards the aisle. The music had changed.

_**I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

_**There's a silence, here's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaking hands**_

_**All eyes on me**_

"Go, Jessica." Anna nodded urgently at her as the preacher spoke. "Go." Jessica felt as if time was slowing down around her. She could see Dean motioning for her to move, and do what she had come for. Should she? She wasn't so sure. What if Sam didn't want her anymore? What if he had made the decision consciously enough? Would it be worth the risk? Then she peeked out and saw Sam's confused, unhappy face. As suddenly as the fear had locked itself on to her, it loosened its grip and vanished. Jessica strode out into the open.

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you**_

"Jessica?" Sam's voice was barely a whisper, but she heard him. Smiling softly, she walked over to stand before him."Hey, Sam" she said quietly. For a moment, there was silence. It was Sam and Jessica, only the two of them, as thousands of unspoken words were exchanged between their eyes.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Then Madison's outraged cry broke in. "You bitch!" she screamed at Jessica. "What do you think you're doing? Who the hell are you anyway?" Jessica kept her eyes on Sam, her gaze looked in his. "Sam Winchester, I'm sorry I took so long in coming back. But I'm here now, and I can't let this happen, because I love you. Sam, will you marry me?"

_**So don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said speak now**_

Sam looked at Dean, who stood up and said loud enough for everyone to hear," Sammy, it's her. It really is." Lisa nodded encouragingly. "Go for it, Sammy!" yelled an enthusiastic Gabriel, winning a grateful smile from Jessica. Castiel and Anna smiled at Sam, and he made up his mind. He looked at Madison and said," I'm sorry." Then he turned and took Jessica's hands."I love you, Jess." said Sam, his hazel eyes brimming with love and happiness. "And yes , I will marry you."

_**And you say let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

Dean let out a whoop of joy and his uncle Bobby began to applaud. Slowly the entire crowd started to cheer and join in. "This is wrong!" cried Madison's father. "Sam, you can't do this!" "You made my little girl cry!" exclaimed her mother. " You have to marry her, you can't leave ehr liek this!" "Oh yes he can" said Gabriel with a cheeky grin. As Madison's angry family tried to move to tackle Sam, Gabriel pressed a button on a remote control in his hand, and a large net fell on to them from the tree above. Everyone laughed. Nobody liked Madison and her family, and most had clicked their tongues sympathetically for the life the Winchesters were going to lead soon after. "You!" Madison shrieked and tried to lunge at Sam, who deftly sidestepped. "Argh!" the abandoned bride stumbled and fell face forward into the wedding cake. "Say cheese!" Lisa's twelve year old Ben managed to snap a picture of the icing coated girl for posterity. "Let them eat cake." Said Gabriel, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

"Sammy!" Dean flung a set of keys to his brother. "Your getaway car is waiting!" He winked. Sam turned sparkling eyes on Jessica. "Shall we?" She could only nod and laugh as they made their escape amidst much laughter and applause.

Outside, Sam helped Jessica inside the car. "You saved my life. Thank God you weren't too late." "It's never too late" she whispered, remembering someone who had told her the same thing just hours ago when she had thought she was going to lose the love of her life forever.

Jessica smiled and laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

_**Baby I didn't say my vows**_

_**So glad you were around**_

_**When they said speak now**_


End file.
